A Change In Time
by MitsukaiYuki
Summary: Have you ever traveled through time and visited your past, present and future? Well, I have. I can't say that it's the coolest experience ever since all I've ever saw was something that broke my heart. Over and over again. But I can't deny that I'm grateful I was given the chance to because if not, then I would have lost my life and my whole world, Mikan. —Natsume Hyuuga.
1. Past

A new story and no this isn't a one-shot. This will only be three chapters long. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this. I just wanted to try putting Natsume in this role. I've never encountered something like this yet in Gakuen Alice finfics. I'm not sure if there is. 'Nway, enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_**Summary**: _

_He thought he has no time even for Mikan but what if one day he wakes up to see that everything he had put aside was gone?_

_"Learn to treasure the things you have now before you regret not doing so when you've lost them." That is one of the many lessons time taught me when I traveled through time with a weird and childish cloaked woman. —Natsume Hyuuga. _

* * *

**A Change In Time  
**_Chapter I: Past_

* * *

Natsume pinched the bridge of his nose.

He hasn't gotten any sleep these past few days. He has too much workload that he didn't have time to even sleep and he has been relying too much on coffee to keep him awake. Seriously speaking, he has consumed too much caffeine that he feels it's no longer that effective. He has been in his office all day and only stopped working to eat only two times a day. He also resorted to showering in the bathroom in his private room that he set up next to his office.

Ruka occasionally visit his office and advised him to go home and rest but the amount of work he has to do just makes it more impossible. Sure he can just make his employees help him but he prefers to do them himself reasoning that he can do better. With that, Ruka would always walk out of his office with a shake of his head. He has no time for his family, no time for his friends and no time to sleep.

"Mr. Hyuuga, Sakura-san wishes to see you. Shall I send her in?" The voice of his secretary came through the intercom.

He also didn't have time to deal with his girlfriend for three years.

"No. Tell her I'm busy."

"But Mr. Hyuuga, she—" his secretary started but stopped and sighed. "Yes, sir."

Everyone in his company knew about his girlfriend, Mikan. Mikan Sakura. And the fact that they're drifting further apart each day. Mikan would often visit him probably three or two times a week but he would always avoid her and would never let her inside his office.

To him, his girlfriend is a distraction. A huge one. He always had a hard time keeping himself away from her everytime they're together and considering his work, he has no time for such activity.

They used to be so close. Used to be so happy. They were inseparable and everytime someone sees them they would always be clasped in each other's arms with a smile grazing their lips. Now, they are nothing like what they used to be. He became so busy and so did she. Him with his company and her with her modeling career. They were both famous and that's what makes it all harder.

He didn't know how much minutes or hours passed since Mikan came to visit him. He heard his secretary's voice again through the intercom. He sighed. _Who is it this time?_

"Ms. Hotaru Imai is here to see you, sir."

He had a feeling what his cousin came to talk about. "Didn't I tell you that I'm not going to entertain anyone today?"

"But sir, she said that she'll break down the door if you won't let her in."

Natsume sighed again. "Fine. Let her in."

Honestly, he doesn't care what happens to the door but since it would be troublesome to have someone fix it while he's still working, he didn't want to risk it. Besides, he knew his cousin isn't the type to joke.

In just a few seconds, Hotaru barged in and walked to the front of his desk. Her face was stoic as ever but her eyes tell a different story. Her purple eyes held controlled anger that was glaring at him hard. He met her eyes with the same glare.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly then went back to his paperwork.

"Look at me and listen. If you don't do it in the next three seconds, I'll stop my company's cooperation with yours," she threatened. Her voice is as icy cold as his.

She knew that with that threat, her cousin would have no choice but to listen to her. After all, her company is responsible for the tight and high-leveled security and the technology his company has.

Still glaring, he clenched his jaw and looked up to her. "What."

Satisfied that his attention is finally on her, Hotaru breathed in and out before she started speaking. "Why are you avoiding Mikan?"

He knew it. Hotaru is her best friend after all.

"I'm not avoiding her," he answered and Hotaru narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then why won't you see her? She's been trying to call you, text you, and see you everyday for the past three months and all she ever got is a single text saying you're busy! Natsume, what the hell!" Hotaru shouted, her self-control shattering as she talked to him about her miserable best friend.

Natsume remained stoic. "Hotaru, I'm really busy."

"The hell I care! The least you could do is see her whenever you have time." Natsume was getting impatient. He has more left to do and talking to his cousin is just wasting his precious time.

"I don't have time," he answered. Hotaru growled. Her cousin is being so stupid that she wanted to slam his handsome face on his mountain of papers. "I couldn't even go home to sleep."

"No, Natsume. You _think_ you don't have time. This," she pointed to the papers laid on top of his desk. "will be done easily if you let your employees do their job."

"I can do better," he argued again. His reason was the same one he gave Ruka.

Hotaru exhaled loudly.

She was annoyed thoroughly by her cousin. "You may be right but since you think that way maybe it's better to fire all your employees since it's a waste of money to continue hiring them while they don't even do a thing!"

Natsume stayed silent.

"Just a reminder dear, cousin. She won't always be around to wait for you. She's a person, not a toy." Hotaru turned her back on him and started to walk towards the door.

She opened the door, "And she's your girlfriend." With that, Hotaru went out leaving him lost in his own thoughts.

_She won't always be around to wait for you._

That sentence continued to rang in his head over and over again. It seems that he won't be able to sleep again tonight. After a few minutes, his phone vibrated. He picked it up and opened the new message from his cousin.

_Go home. Or else..._

Troublesome cousin. He closed Hotaru's message and noticed all the other unread messages all from Mikan.

_Hi, Natsume! I'm sorry but I don't think I can visit you today. My manager won't let me goooo! (T_T) I miss you already!_

He blinked in surprise. When was this? He checked the date, it was sent to him three months ago when he wasn't avoiding her as much as he does now. With furrowed eyebrows, he moved on to the next message from her.

_We have a party to celebrate my latest achievement tomorrow night, can you come and be my escort? I would be so happy if you could come! :") I miss you!_

They had a party? He checked the date. It was three days after the first one. Damn. Who did she go with? Just thinking about the possibility that she invited someone else to escort her made him burn with jealousy. Whoever that bastard may be, he's dead. He proceeded to the next one. This time, it was voice mail.

_Hey. Um... I understand that you're busy but at least inform me that you couldn't come so I won't have to wait for no one. They all told me how beautiful I am but somehow, I wasn't happy. Because the person I wanted to hear it from is absent from that important night. Urgh! What am I saying. (Laugh) Forget all that and just remember to tell me in advance whether you can or not... (Pause) I really miss you, Natsume._

Her voice sounded so sad and her laugh was so fake that even he found it hard to listen. He heard her voice broke while saying "I miss you, Natsume." He opened all the other text she sent and it was evident that something was wrong. Even her texts seemed like a fake cheerfulness to him. He noticed that at the end of every text, there is always an "I miss you" that she never forgot to add.

_I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll just come again tomorrow because I have something to tell you. I miss you..._

It was sent to him two hours ago. And there is another one that was sent two minutes after the first one. Three simple words that made him weak.

_I Love You..._

Natsume placed his cellphone down and sighed. He opened his laptop and searched for her name. He clicked 'images' and there he found a bunch of her recent pictures. He frowned. Is this really her? If she is then why isn't there any recent picture of her with a bright smile on her face. Her smile seemed like a professional model's smile. Not her smile at all.

Someone knocked and he immediately closed the laptop. "Come in."

The door opened and in came his secretary... with more papers in hand. What the hell is with that amount of papers! He instructed his secretary to place it on his desk and asked for another cup of coffee. His situation with Mikan was forgotten as soon as he saw the papers piling up.

* * *

Natsume felt someone poking him.

_Poke. Poke._

"Hey. Wake up."

And a voice that was somehow familiar to him.

"Wake up, Natsume Hyuuga!" The voice yelled.

Natsume sat up abruptly. He was sweating despite the air conditioning in his office. He fell asleep on his desk and somehow, there was a cloaked person standing beside him.

"Oh great you're awake! I thought you'll never wake up." The person said and judging from the voice it was a woman.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"Me? Hm. I guess I'm your angel."

He stared at her blankly. "No. Really, who are you?"

The woman placed both of her hands on the side of her waist. "You asked me. I answered you and now you don't believe me?" She shook her head.

"And you expect me to believe that you're my angel?" Natsume looked at her in disbelief when the woman nodded eagerly. "You're crazy."

She slapped his arm playfully. "Hey! I'm not!"

"Whatever. Why are you in my office?"

She ran to the couch near his desk and sat. "I'm here to warn you."

He frowned at her. "And what is that?" He didn't know why he was even talking to her when he could just continue working and make up for the time he lost for sleeping.

"Starting today, your life will turn around." She was serious. It was evident from her voice and something was telling him to trust the woman's voice even if she was a stranger to him.

"What do you mean?"

The woman was beside him in an instant, startling him. How did she do that? "I can't fully explain but I can show you." She offered him her hand and he took it rather hesitantly. He flinched once their skin touched. It was like electricity flowed through him and he noticed it was the same for her.

The woman took out a green medallion that's been hanging on her neck and chanted some words. A bright light bursted out blinding him. He closed his eyes and once he opened it, they were in a studio.

He recognized this place. Mikan used to do her pictorial here. He felt her tugged his hand which is still holding hers. He was about to remove his hold when the woman shook her head.

"You'll get lost if you let go of me."

Natsume nodded even if he doesn't understand why. And though he already knew where they are, he had the sudden urge to ask. "Where are we?"

For a moment, the woman stayed silent. She pulled him closer to where the photographer and the model are and Natsume's eyes widen in recognition. It was Mikan. But why didn't she even look at him? At him who is holding hands with a wierd unknown woman.

"No one can see us. We are in the past." At this, Natsume's eyes went back to her in surprise. "This happened three months ago. The first text you got from her after you started ignoring her texts and calls."

Natsume went back to watching Mikan. They stopped for a break and Mikan immediately ran to her dressing room. They followed her and watched as she ransacked her messy dressing room for her cellphone. She looked so relieved when she found it. The woman waved her hand and the text Mikan was typing was suddenly displayed in front of them.

_Hi, Natsume! I'm sorry but I don't think I can visit you today. My manager won't let me goooo! (T_T) I want to see you so much._

After thinking about it, she erased the last part and replaced it with "I miss you already". She pressed send and waited for a reply from him. Her break that was supposed to be the time for her to eat was spent waiting for a reply that will never come. Soon, she was called again to resume her work. Disappointment filled her but she tried to shake it away and smiled for her job.

The woman snapped her fingers and their surrounding shifted. They were at a party and he had an idea whose. He looked around and spotted all their friends sitting on one table with two vacant seats. His eyes wandered around but he didn't see even a strand of her hair.

Suddenly, all the guests stood up and clapped while facing the entrance. Finally, he saw her. She entered the hall. Alone. She greeted the guest on her way to their table with a smile that didn't seem so bright. He heard the people around him whispering to each other. Mostly women.

"Why did she come alone? I had thought she would come with her boyfriend."

"Maybe he ditched her because she was too clingy. Have you seen the way she clung to him a month ago?"

And that continued. He wanted to slam their ugly faces together but he knew he couldn't so he walked away from them while dragging the woman. _So, she came alone. Because I was too busy to even have the time for her._

"Hey. Let's go near their table!" The woman suggested. He agreed and they walked to where their table is.

"Don't worry, Mikan. Maybe he has some stuff to do before he comes here." Ruka tried to console her but Natsume knew that Ruka is already aware that he won't be coming.

"Yeah, Mikan. Don't think about it too much. This party is for you so let's have fun!" Sumire stood up and grabbed Mikan's wrist helping her to stand.

Mikan smiled a little. "Thanks guys."

"By the way, Mikan. You look gorgeous tonight!" Koko shouted earning a nod from all the others from their table.

Mikan's smile faltered a bit but it vanished faster than when it came. "Thank you." She said in a quiet voice which they still heard.

Sumire dragged her around till they lost them. The next time they found her, she was talking to some girls that seemed a little older than her. And by the looks on the two girl's faces, their conversation is anything but pleasant.

"I thought you're going to bring your boyfriend, Sakura-san?"

"Um.."

The other girl spoke, "Yeah. I'm disappointed that I won't get to see him."

"He's just... late." She replied her voice turned quiet at the end. _She was still waiting._

"Oh. Is that so?" The girls laughed and it's not because of some joke. It's because _she_ was the joke. Luckily, Ruka arrived.

"Excuse me, girls. May I borrow my friend?" He smiled at them that made the girls blush and nodded.

"We... don't mind," they said.

Ruka then saved her from further humiliation.

"You already know he's not coming, don't you?" Ruka asked, his face serious.

Mikan nodded.

"Then why did you tell them that he's just late?" He asked again. He doesn't understand why Mikan would do such a thing even if it's going to humiliate her further.

"Because I'm still waiting."

Ruka looked at her in disbelief. He looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it. He sighed. "Come on. Let's go back. Hotaru is worried about you."

The woman snapped her fingers and their surroundings shifted once again. This time, they were in someone's apartment. He had never been here before. "Where are we?"

"In her apartment."

Natsume turned to her, surprised. "What? She didn't tell me that she moved!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! She—" he stopped after realization hit him. Oh right. She did send him a message about this. He was just to busy to even care. "—did."

Their conversation stopped there when the door banged open to reveal a tired Ruka with Mikan in his arms and the others following behind them. Hotaru opened the door to her bedroom and Ruka laid her down.

"What..." His words trailed as he continued to watch the scene from the past in front of him.

Hotaru and Sumire shooed all the boys out and locked the door.

Natsume was about to run to Mikan's room before they closed the door but the woman stopped him. "Do you really want to go in there and watch them change her clothes?" She asked him with a little embarrassment in her voice.

Though he's seen it before—cough cough—he couldn't help the rush of blood to his cheeks. After a while, Hotaru and Sumire opened the door. He got a glimpse of her face and the small movement of her lips before they closed the door to her room. He felt a tug on his heart as he recognized what she was saying.

_Natsume..._

She was muttering his name even in sleep.

"I didn't think she would drink that much." Ruka frowned.

"Considering that Natsume is being such a jerk to her nowadays, I think it's understandable." Sumire gritted her teeth as she sat down beside Koko who started calming her down.

"Well, Natsume runs his company all by himself but what I don't understand is why he's treating her this way." Koko said with a sigh.

Ruka turned to Hotaru who remained silent. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Hotaru sipped the coffee they made from Mikan's kitchen. "I don't have anything to say. And even if I do, I'd rather speak in front of my stupid cousin so I can throw him any insult I want."

"I can hear you clearly." He said in irritation.

The woman laughed. "They can't hear you, you know."

"I know."

"Let's skip!" The woman announced cheerfully and snapped her fingers again. They were at the same place but obviously not the same time. The woman pulled him to Mikan's room not bothering to open the door but just passed through it. They freaking passed through it!

They saw Mikan holding her cellphone to her ears.

"She's trying to call you but you didn't answer so she just left a voice message." The woman explained. Natsume wondered why she knew so much.

"Hey. Um... I understand that you're busy but at least inform me that you couldn't come so I won't have to wait for no one. They all told me how beautiful I am but somehow, I wasn't happy. Because the person I wanted to hear it from is absent from that important night. Urgh! What am I saying," she laughed. "Forget all that and just remember to tell me in advance whether you can or not..."

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she said the few final words. "I really miss you, Natsume." She ended the call, tossed her phone somewhere and fell back to her bed, still crying.

"Should we proceed?" The woman asked.

"No, wait." Natsume stared at Mikan's crying face. "I... want to stay for a while." He whispered. Seeing her crying face feels like someone is pricking his heart. Despite that, he wanted to stay.

"Okay."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Some of you might already have a clue where I got the idea from. It's from A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Personally, I haven't read the book yet but I happen to stumble upon the barbie version of it with the same title when my little sister watched it. It's more fun watching together than watching a movie by yourself. XD_  
_

-MitsukaiYuki


	2. Present

And so... It's time for the second chapter. This is slightly shorter than the first chapter. Slight. I'm sorry about that and thank you for those who reviewed the first chapter. I appreciate it a lot. So, enjoy reading! (^_^)v

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the song Only For You.

* * *

**A Change In Time  
**_Chapter II: Present_

* * *

**_Recap:_**

—•=_/*~|^—^|~*\_=•—

_Tears started to fall from her eyes as she said the few final words. "I really miss you, Natsume." She ended the call, tossed her phone somewhere and fell back to her bed, still crying._

_"Should we proceed?" The woman asked._

_"No, wait." Natsume stared at Mikan's crying face. "I... want to stay for a while." He whispered. Seeing her crying face feels like someone is pricking his heart. Despite that, he wanted to stay._

_"Okay."_

—•=_/*~|^—^|~*\_=•—

_**End of Recap**_

* * *

Natsume looked up to the woman beside him. He nodded at her letting her know that he's ready to leave at last. Mikan cried herself to sleep while Natsume watched her and let his heart cry with her. He deserve it because he broke her. Mikan may seem like a very strong woman who can face anything and anyone but in truth, she's a fragile little girl when it comes to the people she loves.

The woman nodded back and snapped her fingers.

Their surrounding shifted again. They appeared in Koko's bar, Natsume recognized. They caught sight of them in the VIP section where they usually sit since it's owned by Koko so it was obvious that they can sit there. They walked towards their table still hand in hand. Even with the noise, Natsume could still hear them talking. Or was it just the woman's power?

"He still didn't want to see you?"

"Permy!" Koko and Ruka chorused.

"It's okay. She's right anyway." Mikan sipped her Tequila Sunrise. "Would there be a day where I could watch the sunrise with you again?" Mikan whispered to herself and the only people who heard are Natsume and the woman.

"What the hell am I saying." Mikan muttered and stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Hotaru asked when she noticed her stand.

"Washroom," she answered without looking back.

"Koko, follow her after a while. I have a bad feeling." Hotaru turned to Koko who nodded his head. After a two minutes, Koko stood up and followed Mikan. Natsume and the woman followed them.

And they found her. Yet again in trouble.

"Hey, let go of me!" She jerked her arm away from a guy who is obviously drunk.

"What's the problem? Come on let's play!" The man grabbed her waist and slammed her body to his making her wince in pain.

"Let go of me! Pervert!" Mikan continued to struggle but the guy was too strong for her. Natsume wanted pounce on the guy and slam his ugly face on the table but the woman stopped him again. She shook her head.

"But she's—"

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen." She seemed to know what she was talking about and although hesitant, Natsume struggled to keep standing there and just watched but it was getting harder when he saw the guy's hand moving down slowly as he kept on smelling her hair.

"This shit-head." Natsume cursed under his breath. That was the only thing he could do and he hated it. He hated not being able to do anything.

Out of nowhere, the guy was suddenly punched and Mikan was grabbed from his grasp. Just in time before the guy's hand was able to go down further. The guy was pushed back and was stunned at the sudden punch he got that he didn't react fast enough.

"Are you alright?" Mikan looked up to see an unfamiliar guy looking at her with concern and worry all over his face.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome." The new guy seemed relieved. "Um... Are you alone?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Mikan shook her head and gave him a small smile. "No. I'm with my friends."

"Oh. That's good." He grinned at her. "I won't recommend a trouble magnet like you going alone to this kind of place." He teased but before Mikan could react, the pervert recovered and managed to land a punch on his face.

And Natsume couldn't be more satisfied. The guy was feeling close! And it's irritating him.

Fortunately, Koko arrived with two big guys following him. Koko grabbed Mikan and positioned her behind him before punching the pervert hard on the face sending him on the floor a few feet away.

"Get him out of here and make sure he doesn't come again." He ordered the two men who immediately carried the man outside and did-who-knows.

"Are you okay?" Koko asked her worriedly and looked for anything that looks painful.

Mikan nodded. "I'm fine but how about him?"

Koko frowned and turned his head to the guy who was rubbing his cheek that was punched by the pervert. "Who the hell are you?" He snapped.

"It's fine, Koko. He saved me from that pervert." Mikan interrupted Koko before anything bad happens.

"Oh. Thank you for saving my friend then. For that, you can have any drinks you want." Koko said while the guy shook his head with a smile.

"No need. Just glad I could help. I couldn't possibly let anyone pay for my drinks." He said sheepishly. Koko grinned, "Who said I'm paying?"

The guy looked at the two in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm the owner so of course I don't pay." Koko replied surprising the guy.

"Really! So that's why. By the way, I'm Ren Matsumoto." The guy offered his hand and Koko took it.

"Koko Yome and this pretty girl here is Mikan Sakura." He introduced and Mikan slapped Koko's arm playfully before giving Ren a smile. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." He said before his phone rang. He excused himself and answered the call. When the call ended, he faced the two. "I would really like to chat with the two of you more but something came up." He said, a little bit upset.

"No biggie! We often go here so if you want to see us again just come to this place." Mikan said and Ren's face brightened.

"Okay. So, I'll get going then. Nice to meet you again!" He walked away and before we went out of sight, he waved.

"Nice guy, isn't he?" Koko said glancing at Mikan. "Yeah."

_Nice guy my ass_, Natsume thought.

"It should be Hyuuga's job to ward off freaks like that." Hotaru arrived with Ruka and Sumire.

Mikan fell silent.

"It's been three long months since you've last seen each other. He's neglecting you too much." Hotaru continued while Mikan didn't say a thing. She couldn't say anything in defense of her boyfriend. She couldn't think of anything.

Hotaru sighed at the lack of response of her best friend.

"Do you love him so much that you're being stupid enough to wait for too long?" Hotaru asked in exasperation. Exasperation for both her stupid best friend and stupid cousin. Sumire, Koko and Ruka fell silent and watched their exchange and Mikan's expressions.

For a while, Mikan still didn't answer. She slowly looked up to Hotaru with a heart-breaking expression. "Yes. I love him that much. That's why it hurts just as much."

Hotaru felt a lot of emotions as she opened her arms for her best friend. Sadness and pity for Mikan, anger and irritation for Natsume. Seeing the action, Mikan's tears finally fell as she flew to her best friend's arms to seek comfort. Natsume watched helplessly as Mikan seek another's comfort with him being the cause of her pain.

He was guilty.

He remembered, he once promised that he would never hurt her and that he would love her forever but what he was doing to her is the complete opposite of his promise. He's hurting her and damn, he's doing a very good job with it.

"Mikan..." He called out even though he knew that there's no way she could probably hear him. "Mikan."

The woman beside him stayed silent all this while and let him call out to her. Mikan flinched. She looked around as if searching for something. "What is it?" Hotaru asked after noticing her flinch.

Mikan looked back at her and wiped away her tears. She smiled a little, "Nothing. I'm fine now. Thank you, Hotaru."

"What do you plan to do now?"

Mikan sighed. "I don't know. I'll try to talk to him tomorrow. I'll decide what to do after that."

"We're here for you. Always," Sumire hugged her while Koko and Ruka smiled at her.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'll do if you guys aren't with me." Mikan cried and they laughed. glad that even with their problems the Mikan they knew was never lost.

"Since we're in the present. We can't possibly skip. We have to watch them for a while." The woman said while they continued to watch Mikan and the others. Natsume just nodded without taking his eyes away from them. Particularly, Mikan.

The song ended and another one started. The song this time is different from the previous dance song. As if on cue, two figures froze at the same time. The woman looked at the guy beside her who suddenly froze and looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

[Only For You - Six Part Invention (**Boy**, _Girl_ and _**Both**_)]

**I, I have been waiting all my life for someone like you**

"What's wrong? You're pale," she said while facing him.

Returning back to reality, Natsume shook his head and his eyes that previously stared into nothingness went back to Mikan who strangely has the same reaction as him. "N-no. It's nothing. I'm fine."

_You, you make me feel like I'm new all because of you_

Mikan's reaction was immediately noticed by Hotaru. "Something wrong?" she asked but Mikan didn't notice her.

"Mikan." She tried again. This time, Mikan heard her as she raised her voice a little.

"Uh-h.. Huh?"

"Is there something wrong, baka?"

**Gotta make things right now baby**

Mikan shook her head, "No. I just remembered something."

"What?"

Mikan's mouth curved upward slightly. "This song..."

Not really getting what she meant, Hotaru's eyebrows met in a frown. "This song? What about the so—" She trailed off after realizing what Mikan meant.

Hotaru's frown deepened and her eyes narrowed in irritation. "Who's the retard that played this song?" Hotaru said through her gritted teeth but Mikan is no longer listening to her. All she could hear is the music and it's lyrics.

_Gonna get into your life now baby_

Natsume is no different. He can still remember this song. They were both forced to sing this song together at the very same place. Actually, _he_ was blackmailed by none other than his annoying cousin while he refused to sing no matter what.

That is, unless Mikan sings with him. Since they were both known as the most stubborn couple, Hotaru had to step in again. She threatened Mikan with things he'll never find out about. In the end, Mikan gave in making Natsume smirk victoriously.

[Chorus:]  
_**I can be all you want me to be**_  
_** When everything's small and I'd still be here**_  
_** If the feeling is fading I'll still be waiting for you**_  
_** Only for you**_

They asked for any duet song and that was how they ended up singing this song. Mikan could still remember how Natsume sand the song. He was out of tune at first and he looked and sounded very lazy but that all changed as they continued to sing. By the time they reached the chorus, Natsume's singing changed considerably.

**Now, now is the right time to say, things left unsaid**

He was perfectly singing it with his smooth voice and his face no longer held the same lazy look from earlier. He looked straight into her eyes and stared. He looked like he really meant everything that he's singing and it's like he's singing it all for her.

_We, we can make this work for love, all because of love_

Somehow, the song became like a promise for the both of them. It's not their theme song or anything. Natsume thought it's too cliché to call it theme song like all couples do and so to be different it was a promise. Their promise.

Mikan sighed. But all that, It was all in the past. In the past when they were still talking, when they still see each other and when love was still evident. Now, Mikan isn't sure if love is still present. She has no idea why Natsume is burying himself in work and pushed her away. Did she do anything wrong? Or is it simply because the feelings they used to have is slowly fading? What will she do now?

Mikan closed her eyes and listened to the song. "I know what to do now," She whispered to herself and no one but herself heard.

Natsume turned away and spoke. "I've been stupid."

"Huh?" the woman tilted her head to the side like a confused child.

Natsume continued, "I've never realized how much I've hurt her and I forgot about the real reason why I've been working so hard."

"The real reason?"

He closed his eyes. "Mikan. She's the only reason I even took my company seriously. I've always wanted to be free from that suffocating business world since I was little. I've been raised as an heir, trained. Before I knew it, I've skipped being a child and had to be an adult faster than other kids my age."

The woman stayed silent and just listened to him. She felt that was what he needed right now.

"It's different with Mikan. I can be... everything I want to be. I can be myself around her. I loved her. So much. More than anything. I was more than willing to give up everything I have just to be with her but she convinced me not to. And so I decided..."

"Decided what?

Natsume opened his eyes and looked at the woman. "I entered the world I hated. I worked hard so that I can give her the happiness she deserve, the happiness I wanted to give. Just seeing her smile was enough for me. Her happiness was mine too. As time passed, little by little I forgot the only reason I even worked so hard. I pushed her away, I ignored her and worst of all I've hurt the woman I love continuously all because I got blinded by my ego."

Natsume heard a sniff and he turned to look at the woman, startled. "Why the hell are you crying!"

The woman wiped her tears away but Natsume still couldn't see her face. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I never knew you had a heart."

Natsume glared at her.

The woman faced him, now serious. "Just kidding. So, do you want to go now?" she asked.

"Hn."

Surprisingly, the woman understood. "Our next destination is the future. Are you ready?"

"Really, how many times do you have to ask?" He said sarcastically.

The woman hesitated. "The future is never certain. What you will see depends on the choices you'll make. For now, I'll take you to your possible future where you had no knowledge of Mikan Sakura's sufferings while you are busy with your company. A future where you had never met me and continued hurting your girlfriend, consciously and unconsciously. You can choose to stop now and we'll return to your office or you can let me show you the future."

Without hesitation whatsoever, Natsume decided. "I want to see the future."

The woman sighed. "Okay. Here we go."

She snapped her fingers again and they appeared in front of a door. Recognizing the place, Natsume frowned. "Why are we in the main mansion?" He noticed that even though he recognized the place, there was a big difference with this mansion and the mansion he once knew.

The woman passed through the door and Natsume followed. He was no longer surprised at the passing through doors and walls thingy. Only an idiot would be surprised for the second time. Inside, Hotaru, Ruka and Aoi was standing in front of the door of the bedroom.

Aoi knocked, "Please open the door, onii-chan!"

Onii-chan? What was he doing there and why does their expression bother him. He saw different emotions on their faces. Sadness, pity, worry and a little bit of irritation from Hotaru.

Hotaru glared at the door. "Hyuuga, open this door or I'll break it down."

"H-Hotaru, calm down." Ruka placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Ruka, that idiot cousin of mine is irritating the hell out of me! Aunty and Uncle is pestering me to help that idiot. They're worried about him so much that they keep on calling me. No matter how much help you give to someone who doesn't want to be helped, all your efforts will only be wasted in the end." Hotaru said in anger before putting out one of her inventions.

"What he needs isn't a talk but a hit on the head to wake him up and make him face the truth." She said before activating her invention. It was something that looks like a canon.

Hotaru fired and the door broke down. Hotaru went inside followed by Ruka and Aoi who both looked frustrated and worried. Natsume walked inside with the woman and saw someone sitting at the floor facing the window.

"Hey,"

Slowly, he turned his head away from the window and looked at the intruders. Natsume's eyes widened at the person he was seeing. What the hell is going on? Who is this person?

"Natsume..."

* * *

That's it! Wait for the next chapter okay? It's the last one and I'll be finished with this one. Don't hate Natsume too much. v(^_^)v

Most people would not wait for three months but Mikan did. Is she still willing to wait longer for him or will she finally give up and let someone else take care of her? Someone who can take care of her and someone who will love her more than he ever did. And what did that last scene mean? Who is the guy staring out the window?

What will become of Natsume and Mikan's love? What will their FUTURE be? Find out the answer to all these questions in the last chapter!

-MitsukaiYuki


	3. Future

Okay. Change of plans. I'm going to make another chapter so it's going to be a four-chapter story. :") It's okay right? I'm going to write about their own future! Wiiiiee! I'm so excited! Hahaha! Okay... enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and it's amazing characters.

* * *

**A Change In Time**  
_Chapter III: Future_

* * *

**Recap:**

_Hotaru glared at the door. "Hyuuga, open this door or I'll break it down."_

_"H-Hotaru, calm down." Ruka placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down._

_"Ruka, that idiot cousin of mine is irritating the hell out of me! Aunty and Uncle is pestering me to help that idiot. They're worried about him so much that they keep on calling me. No matter how much help you give to someone who doesn't want to be helped, all your efforts will only be wasted in the end." Hotaru said in anger before putting out one of her inventions._

_"What he needs isn't a talk but a hit on the head to wake him up and make him face the truth." She said before activating her invention. It was something that looks like a canon._

_Hotaru fired and the door broke down._

_Hotaru went inside followed by Ruka and Aoi who both looked frustrated and worried. Natsume walked inside with the woman and saw someone sitting at the floor facing the window._

_"Hey,"_

_Slowly, he turned his head away from the window and looked at the intruders. Natsume's eyes widened at the person he was seeing. What the hell is going on? Who is this person?_

_"Natsume..."_

**End of Recap**

* * *

"Natsume..." Ruka called but in a mutter.

The guy he called "Natsume" simply glanced at them blankly before returning his gaze on the view outside. Natsume was stunned at the sight. "Natsume" looked like he barely took a bath, barely ate, and never bothered to groom himself. He looked like he haven't gotten any sleep for days. He was even wearing a ragged shirt and an old pajama which he never wore in his entire life and wouldn't be caught dead ever wearing one.

This "Natsume" in front of him feels very different... and strange. Is this guy supposed to be his future self? This guy who doesn't do a thing except to gaze outside the window with dead eyes? That can't be, can it? What year is this future anyway?

Natsume roamed his eyes around his room. The once neat room looked like it wasn't cleaned for a while now. Clothes strewn all over the floor, bed and some on the night stand. A tray of food left untouched on the floor just beside the guy who has his back leaning on the bed.

"Onii-chan. Why didn't you eat your food?" Aoi worriedly asked but all she got was silence. Natsume didn't react. He didn't even blink. It was like talking to air.

"Please eat, Natsume! You'll get sick if you continue being like this." Ruka added.

"..."

"Stop hurting yourself, onii-chan!"

Aoi and Ruka's pleas were ignored. If Natsume continue to do exactly as what he had done these past few months, the weaker he'll become and more worried they'll get. It was hard to reach him now. He was there but at the same time he was not.

_ He's near yet so far._

Hotaru stood beside him. She calmed herself before speaking. She knew anger wouldn't do anyone any good especially at that moment. "It's been a year, Natsume. How long are you gonna imprison yourself in the past?"

"..."

"There are still people who needs you. Stop throwing your life away."

Hotaru felt the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. Even though they weren't the closest cousins and though it seemed to be the opposite, Hotaru cared for her cousin and seeing him suffer silently like this felt like she just lost a brother. A brother she never got along with.

She was answered with silence again.

"Snap out of it!" Hotaru crouched in front of him and shook his shoulders but it proved to be a futile effort since his dead eyes continued to stare outside.

"Oi!"

Staring to lose patience, she continued. "She hates seeing you like this, Hyuuga!"

"You don't know what she wants..." He finally replied but his eyes never left the window. His raspy voice sounded like it's been a while since he last spoke.

Hotaru gritted her teeth, "Of course I know what she wants. I'M HER BEST FRIEND. I STILL AM! I KNOW HER BETTER THAN ANYONE!" she yelled as her tears finally fell. As Hotaru Imai's tears flowed out once again in front of them.

"I love her..."

BAKA!

Hotaru hit him square in the head with the infamous gun. She had lost patience with her cousin. "And so what of it?"

Ignoring that he had just been hit, he continued gazing out the window. "I love her."

BAKA! BAKA!

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST YOU REPEAT IT? I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Hotaru shouted while Natsume replied with the same sentence and the same cold raspy voice of his.

"Hotaru..." Ruka and Aoi stepped forward to calm Hotaru down but was met by a threatening glare of hers.

"Don't."

A single word yet it feels like a hundred threats.

Ruka and Aoi wanted to protest but couldn't. Hotaru Imai's threats isn't something that could ever be considered a joke. Although they wanted to stop her, they knew that only Hotaru understands, even a little bit, of Natsume's pain.

"Tell me, dear cousin. What did your love do for her?" Hotaru questioned and not only Natsume flinched at her sudden question, Ruka as well as Aoi's eyes widened but the two knew that it's too late to stop Hotaru. She had lost it.

Not receiving any answer, she continued. "No one blames you except for yourself. We all know how much you love her. You wouldn't be like this if you hadn't."

Hotaru gritted her teeth in irritation, "To be honest, I want to blame you for hurting her, for tossing her aside. I want to be mad at you. I want to hit you in the face till it became unrecognizable!"

Hotaru wiped the tears from her face and stared at him straight in the eyes. And this time, Natsume finally met her stare.

His eyebrows drawn together. "I'm already suffering."

"I know, but I'm not satisfied. I want to be the one who will cause you misery not yourself." Hotaru managed to smirk despite their situation. Something that secretly relieved Aoi and Ruka.

"It's my fault," he whispered.

Natsume couldn't look at any of them in the eyes. He punched the floor but because he hadn't eaten properly for days, it looked like a light tap of his knuckles on the floor. A truly pathetic display, he thought.

"IT'S MY DAMN FAULT, HOTARU!"

He gritted his teeth as his tears fell uncontrollably and his sobs resounded the room. His other hand clutched his chest as he muttered "my fault" continuously. Nothing could perfectly describe the pain he was feeling. It was as if all the pain from that day returned and so did the memories.

And the surprising thing was, Hotaru hugged him back. She cradled his head to her chest and cried with him.

"Would you look at that. Who would have thought that these two emotionless people would cry together like this? The two people who never got along with each other are now crying their hearts out." Ruka smiled while watching the scene and Aoi could only nod as she felt her tears ready to fall.

Ruka's smile turned into a sad smile as memories of the past came back. "I guess there is only one person to thank for." Ruka bit his lip to prevent the tears he had been holding for a long long time.

Aoi nodded sadly as she as well thought of the same thing. "Yeah. If only..." She trailed off, unable to finish as her voice refused to come out. She bend down to pick up the newspaper lying at her feet and looked at it with a broken expression.

"Why did it turn out like this? Why did they have to separate?" Aoi wondered in a whisper. Not wanting her brother to hear.

"I don't know, Aoi." Ruka said with a shake of his head. He glanced sadly at the two cousins again and muttered, "I don't know."

"W-wha... What is this?" With eyebrows pressed tightly together, Natsume turned his head to the woman's direction. Confusion and anxiousness showed in his eyes. He felt a heavy feeling with this future.

"Are you ready to go on?" The woman ignored his question and instead gave him another.

"We're already going back?" Natsume frowned. Just seeing that part of the future isn't enough for him to understand anything. It only made him more confused.

The woman shook her head. "No. We're not yet done watching your future. What I mean is, are you ready to know the answers to your questions about this future?"

And again, without hesitation, Natsume nodded. "Yes."

"Then let's proceed."

With a snap of her fingers, they were out of the mansion and back to his company building. At first, Natsume thought they were back at the present but seeing his secretary's digital clock told him that it's the day after he met the woman.

"It's the day it all began," the woman said.

Natsume looked at the woman. She was smiling. A strange smile. That was all he could see from her face, her lips. He doesn't know why but seeing her smile, he felt it was familiar. Like he had seen it before.

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, the woman pointed at the direction of the hallway where Mikan was walking to where they were currently standing. The secretary's desk and in front of Natsume's office.

She looked determined just like him. Determined to have her questions answered.

Mikan smiled at the secretary who bowed respectfully. "I won't take no for an answer today. I need to talk to him."

"B-but..." the secretary hesitated.

"Don't worry! I'll barge in and you will pretend to stop me. If I don't do that, knowing him, he won't even let me in." She assured him.

Natsume glanced at his secretary. He still doesn't know what to do.

"Please? I really need to talk to him. Besides, it's been months since I've last seen him." Mikan smiled sadly and the secretary's eyes filled with sympathy.

After all, he knows how much pain Mikan is feeling more than anyone in this company. He always saw the pain and sadness in her eyes everytime she was was pushed away and ignored by his boss.

"I... understand."

Mikan's face brightened. "Really?"

The secretary smiled and replied with a nod. "If I may, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Please save him, Sakura-san!" He bowed in front of her which surprised Mikan. "I don't know how much longer his body can withstand all the work he's doing and the way he is treating himself but if this continues..." He trailed off. Not wanting to say what's next. "Help him, please!"

Mikan's surprised expression turned into happy and relived. She helped him stand straight and she smiled at him. "I'm glad Natsume has someone like you by his side. I don't know if I can but I promise I'll try. Thank you for worrying about him and for always taking care of him!"

It was Mikan's turn to bow sincerely.

"Ah. No, no. It's nothing. Shall we?" Mikan nodded and smiled at him again. At least, for now, she has something to smile sincerely about.

* * *

"Let's talk."

Mikan barged in his office followed by Natsume's secretary who pretended to stop her.

"Mr. Kinno, I thought I told you I'm not going to entertain anyone again today?" Natsume asked his secretary who seemed nervous. Mikan scowled. He used that sentence yesterday and he's using it again.

"I forced my way in, obviously." Irritation was obvious in her tone.

Ignoring her, "Get back to work." He ordered his secretary who quickly bowed and left. Mikan glanced at the door before looking back at the raven-haired man in front of her.

"Let's talk," she repeated.

Mikan stood in front of Natsume's desk while he didn't even bother to look up from the papers that needed his signature.

"We're already talking," he stated casually.

And despite their current situation, Mikan suddenly had the urge to roll her eyes but didn't. They wouldn't be able to talk if she would bite the obvious bait and fall into his trap.

"Well then, let me rephrase that. Let's talk. _Properly_." She emphasized the last word. Natsume, however, looked unaffected and continued what he was doing without bothering to reply.

"Look at me and let's talk, Natsume!" Her voice started to raise as her irritation at being ignored grew. "Or else..." She added.

He replied this time because hearing the usual happy-go-lucky girl and ever so cheerful brunette throw a threat is something that he had never seen before. Yet he still didn't take his eyes away from the freaking paper.

"Or else, what?" He challenged.

Mikan leaned towards his table and neared her face to him while her hand covered the paper he was working on. At this, Natsume finally looked up at her in irritation but his eyes met her serious honey-colored eyes.

"Or else I'll tell Hotaru about _'that'_ and I'll even provide proofs." She grinned evilly when she saw his narrowed eyes. Got you.

"What the hell do you want?" He hissed.

"Like I had said repeatedly, I want us to talk properly. About us." She still didn't move from her position and he didn't bother to push her away and so she continued.

Her serious expression changed. "What happened to us Natsume?"

Natsume looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You damn well know what I'm talking about." Mikan glared.

He stood up from his seat and loosened his tie as if he has been having a hard time breathing. "If you don't have anything important to talk about then leave. I don't have time for your silly stories Mikan, I have mountain of work to do."

Mikan stood up straight and clenched her fist, anger quickly filling her. "You know, I've heard countless insults and teasing coming from you but none of them angered me as much as what you've just said!"

He stayed silent as if not caring about anything she said while her head was down and her fist shaking in anger. "You don't have time?" She laughed bitterly.

"Stop telling yourself that! You believe you don't have time but in reality, you can make time for even a small conversation. You know what the problem is? Huh? It's you! It's because you don't want to!" She yelled.

Natsume faced her with a glare. "Who do you think I'm doing all this for!"

"I don't know who or why you're doing this? Hear me? I. DON'T. KNOW." She banged her fist on his desk in anger but neither of them care whether the papers Natsume was working on was now on the floor nor the throbbing pain on Mikan's fist.

He looked at her in disbelief. "You don't know? YOU? The reason I even inherited all this! Fuck, Mikan! Everything I did, it was all for you! Just because I wanted you to be happy!" He yelled and pointed at her when he said "you".

Natsume gritted his teeth. "Yet. All this time... You didn't know? I gave up so much... For this. For you..."

"I don't need all these," she interjected.

It was a simple sentence but the weight of those seemed so heavy that he can barely contain his emotions. "I gave my all for this and now you're saying you don't need it? WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I BEEN WORKING FOR THEN!"

Usually, when Natsume is angry, no one dared to get so close but Mikan was different. She has always been different. Mikan stepped closer and looked up to him allowing him to see the pain she has been hiding.

She raised her hand to touch his face, "I understand that you want the best for me. But Natsume, please understand that nothing could ever make me happy as much as you can." Her tears started to fall.

She continued, her voice soft. "I don't need any of this. I only need you. Having you is enough for me. Please, Natsume. Come back to me."

But it seemed his anger didn't subside and he couldn't hear a thing she said or even understand her words. Thinking of all the months he worked himself out, he didn't have time for himself and for anything. It was all for nothing? _Just what the fuck is this_, he thought.

"Get out," he said coldly.

He removed her hand from his face and turned his back to her.

"But—" she started but was stopped by his yell.

"I SAID GET OUT!" He turned his head to her only to give her a frightening glare. She whimpered. He had never treated her like this before. She was rooted in her place, her whole body weak.

Seeing her not moving he grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her out. "I don't want to see your face anymore. We're done," was all he said before slamming the door and leaving her on the ground crying.

"Sakura-san!" Natsume's secretary, Mr Kinno, quickly helped her up but it was futile since everytime he helped her up, her knees would wobble and she'll slide down on the floor again.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sakura-san!" Seeing her wailing like a child, he didn't know what to do.

"Ahhhhhhuhh!" Her cries intensified when he hugged her and patted her back in order to comfort her. They remained like that for a while until Mikan calmed down.

Mikan stood up with the help of Mr. Kinno. She sent him a weak smile, "I'm sorry. It seems I can't save him. He won't and will never let me anymore. I'm really sorry." She started sobbing again and all the secretary could do was pat her in the head.

"Thank you for trying," he gave her a smile that eased her pain a little knowing he understood her. "Wait for me. I'll call someone to send you home."

Mikan shook her head.

"I'm okay. I can... can go home by myself." Mikan bowed before she ran out not giving the secretary time to respond.

With Natsume...

He heard. Her sobs and wails outside his office. He heard it all.

As soon as he realized the weight of his words and his actions, he wanted to take it back. He had been stupid and continued to be stupid. He wanted to open the door for her again. He wanted to drag her back inside; to embrace her and tell her he take it all back. He wanted to apologize for hurting her with his words.

He wanted to kiss her.

But there is something that prevents him from slamming that door open and getting her back. It's pride. The time he gave up was no joke. He did it for her yet she didn't even appreciate it. He was confused. He wanted to go out there and get her back but at the same time he wanted to be angry at her. He didn't know what to do, what to feel.

"Mr. Hyuuga, Ms. Sakura just left. I offered to have someone send her home but she refused. I'm worried Mr. Hyuuga. She doesn't look alright to drive herself home. She can barely stand by herself. Mr. Hyuuga? Mr. Hyuuga? Are you there?" Natsume ignored the voice of his secretary from intercom. He wanted to run after her but he was too tired. To tired of it all and too confused to even think right.

And for the first time, Natsume Hyuuga was lost.

* * *

Mikan went out of the Hyuuga corp. building, still crying. She ignored all the stares people gave her as she passed them by. And she knew all of them probably has an idea what transpired to make her look like a wreck. She couldn't miss the disappointment, pity and sadness she saw in their faces. Disappointment for their boss, pity for her and sadness for their situation.

Outside, Mikan stopped and turned to look at the building one last time. This might be the last time she's going to this place. It's sad to think that the years they spent with each other ended just like that. That their love was put aside for their pride. If only she fought harder. Fought harder to make him understand her. Fought for him. But she was too weak to even say anything back earlier. She just let him push her away.

With one last glance, Mikan turned her back on her love and left.

Natsume wondered why they were following Mikan as she walked away, still sobbing but he didn't say a thing. He followed Mikan while still holding the woman's hand.

Mikan reached the parking lot and slid inside her car. Natsume and the woman settled themselves at the back and watched her. Mikan rested her head back on her seat and closed her eyes. Waiting for her tears and hiccups to calm down. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and started the car.

"Why are we here?" Natsume asked.

"Just watch. What happens next will answer all your question. Just wait." The woman replied.

Natsume nodded and observed everything carefully.

The ride was in silence. Natsume glanced at Mikan. Her hands were still shaking but not as much as before. He suddenly wanted to punch himself to wake him up from his own stupidity but he knew he can't.

Mikan's phone suddenly rang breaking the overwhelming silence in the car. She grabbed her phone from the passenger seat with one hand and her eyes still on the road. She breathed in and out deeply before answering the call.

"Hello?"

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm driving."

_"I didn't ask what you're doing. I'm asking where you are."_

Mikan sighed. "I'm still in the car, Hotaru. Why did you call?"

_"Head to Koko's bar. Your new friend is here."_

"Ren's there?" It took a few seconds for Hotaru to answer and Mikan heard someone at the background snickering. Must be Koko.

_"Yeah."_

"Oh. Okay," she said.

Silence.

_"Mikan, is there something wrong?" _Hotaru asked after she broke that silence.

She wanted to say there is nothing but... Gosh she wish there is nothing!

"N-nothing. It's nothing. I'll be there."

_"Okay, liar. We'll just talk when you get here."_

Oh damn. This is Hotaru and she knew exactly when she was lying. She's not her best friend for nothing. "Okay. Bye." then she hung up.

She tossed her phone back on the passenger seat and focused on her driving. After a minute, her phone vibrated again. It was a text this time. She was about to reach for her phone again but stopped short when her eyes caught something. It was a box. Her eyes went back to the road as she reached for the box.

With one hand on the wheel, she opened the box with the other. Inside is a gold watch with black leather straps. She smiled bitterly as she remembered the person she was supposed to give this to. Oh the irony of it all. She was going to give a watch to a person who think he doesn't have time. Isn't that insulting?

Mikan put down the watch in the box and returned it to where it was previously placed. Glancing at the road to make sure. The road she was taking was where cars rarely pass by and if there is, it would mostly be trucks. She grabbed her phone and opened the new message. She almost dropped her phone when she saw who had texted her.

The text was displayed so Natsume and the woman could see the contents of the message.

_From: My KuroNeko❤️_

_Please come back. Let's talk again._

And just like that, with those simple words. She wanted to swung the car around and fly to him but she was afraid that what happened earlier would happen again. She's afraid of going back just to hurt herself. That nothing could be fixed again this time. Afraid of what more they could possibly do to hurt each other. And though she wanted to go back, she didn't. Even if it took every will power she has just so she wouldn't turn the car around, she kept driving. Her phone vibrated again.

_From: My KuroNeko❤️_

_I'm sorry. Let's talk. Please._

_I love you._

The words he used has so much impact on her but not as much as the last word. It's been months, so long, since he had said those three words. Three words, eight letters. I Love You. Without thinking twice, she turned the car around and let the car fly. Her fears and worries vanished as she saw those three words.

Due to the mixed feeling she felt, Mikan sped the car not minding that it started to rain but not fast enough to exceed the speed limit. She didn't know what think. She was uneasy, confused and a little excited to go back to where he is. She wish they could fix this mess again.

"Damn! Slow down, you idiot!" Natsume gritted his teeth at the back. He was getting worried and he felt as if there is something weighing his heart down and drilling his stomach. He's feeling something bad.

"She can't hear you." The woman said calmly.

"I know that but—fuck!" He cursed and his hold on her hand tightened which earned him a protest.

"Hey! That hurts!" She winced and looked down on their intertwined hands. "And stop cursing!"

Natsume ignored her but loosen his grip a little. Lost in her own thoughts, Mikan didn't have time to notice the speeding truck heading her way but the two people sitting at the back did. But only one shouted at the top of his lungs as if everything depends on his yell.

"MIKAN! WATCH OUT!"

Mikan flinched and looked back before everything went black.

—

"—NOOOOOO!" Natsume reached out his hand but stopped when his hand passed through the desk. Yes, desk. They were back at his office and seeing himself pacing in front of him means they were still in the future. He turned to look at the woman but he still couldn't see her face but he knew she was as calm as ever.

"Why the hell are we here!" He yelled. His face is almost as white as sheet as he thought about everything, "Mikan... Mikan, she... She—"

"Calm down. You must see everything without any left out details. You will know what happened here," she answered and pointed to the Natsume who belongs to this future who is visibly uneasy.

"It's been an hour. Did she not read my messages?" The future Natsume muttered and the present one's eyes widened. It's been an hour? Then...

"Damn! Why am I such a jerk? What a bastard!" The future him kicked his desk in frustration. "Maybe she ignored them. I wouldn't be surprised if she did." he muttered to himself.

The future Natsume placed both his hands to his face and continued muttering to himself. "It actually took me one fucking hour to realize what I've done. Really really stupid. Damn idiot!" He said through his teeth.

Natsume's phone suddenly rang and he immediately grabbed the phone from the desk and answered the call without checking the caller ID.

"Hello. Mikan! Please Mikan I—" he started but was interrupted by a sob.

_"Hyuuga,"_ said by the caller who is obviously sobbing.

Natsume didn't know why but he suddenly felt nervous and scared with this call from his cousin. "I-imai."

"Hyuuga. Mikan she—"

"What? What happened to her? Where is she? Can I speak to her?" He threw questions as fast as lightning and expected for his cousin to throw him a sarcastic comment or get annoyed but none of that happened.

"No! Mikan..." Hotaru trailed off again and Natsume suddenly felt irritation.

"What the hell is it, Hotaru! I need to talk to her so if this isn't anything important I'll hung up—" but he was never able to continue his sentence with the next words he heard from Hotaru on the phone.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! HOW CAN SHE FREAKING ANSWER YOU WHEN SHE'S IN THE FUCKING EMERGENCY ROOM, HANGING BETWEEN LIFE AND MTHRFCKN DEATH!"

Both the future and the present Natsume paled. Despite having a clue, the present Natsume still couldn't believe it.

"W-What? She's here just an hour ago. Hotaru, please tell me you're joking. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR JOKING!" Natsume shouted as his hand and his whole body started to shake and he collapsed into the couch.

"I damn wish I am, Hyuuga. I WISH I AM!" Hotaru started crying loudly as he heard Ruka consoling her but it was evident in his voice that he too needed consoling.

Natsume's phone slid through his fingers as if it was slippery. He bend down to pick it up but no matter how much he tried, it still continued slipping past his grip and falling down on the carpeted floor again.

"Mr. Kinno!" He called out in frustration.

Mr. Kinno came running to his office frantically as he heard the desperation and weakness in Natsume's voice. "Mr. Hyuuga! What happened to you?" He asked. He had never seen Natsume in such a state.

Natsume reached out his hand which Mr. Kinno immediately took and helped him up. "Drive me to the hospital." Natsume muttered weakly and Mr. Kinno nodded without question. They went out of Natsume's office with Mr. Kinno helping Natsume walk as he couldn't even stand by himself.

The days of not eating properly three times a week and not having enough sleep took it's toll on Natsume's body and finding out about Mikan worsen his situation.

Natsume was about to follow when the woman stopped him.

She shook her head, "We should go."

Without waiting for his reply, the woman snapped her finger and they were transported out of his office.

"You can open your eyes now," said the woman.

**(Now Playing: Everytime by Britney Spears)**

Natsume opened his eyes wearily only to see the place he had always hated to see and be in. The people ran here and there. The nurses and doctors ran around frantically and most of them even bumped on each other then ran again as if it's the end of the world.

_Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we, strangers when  
Our love is strong,  
Why carry on without me?_

The woman tugged on his hand making Natsume turn to look at her. She pointed to the direction of some nurses running through the hallway while pushing the stretcher and Natsume ran when he recognize the one lying on the stretcher.

"Mikan!"

_Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see, you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

She was covered in blood. Her head, her face and her body was covered in her own blood and she was unconscious. At least that was what he thought. He ran with them while calling her name continuously.

"Mikan! Please wake up. Please!" Natsume pleaded as his tears fell. He reached for her hand but it went through. He didn't care. He still reached for her hand. "Don't die, Mikan. Don't leave me. You've never been selfish but please don't start now. Please. Please don't die!"

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

There were shouts in the background. Some shouting orders, some crying and wailing and some were the sound from the intercom searching for some doctors needed but Natsume's attention weren't on any of them. His attention is only on Mikan.

"Nnh..." Mikan moaned.

And though it was as simple as that, Natsume was relieved to see her still alive and awake.

"Nnnha..." she moaned again.

"Love..." he whispered.

_And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

As if hearing him, Mikan's eyes opened slightly and looked around before settling her gaze on him. Like she was seeing him. His heart almost dropped when he saw her smile a little and he panicked as he saw her wince a little after.

"Nat...s..." she said weakly. "Natsu... me..."

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

Natsume heard someone calling Mikan and saying, "He's coming! Please hold on, Mikan!"

Mikan shook her head a little. "He... here. Natsu... me."

It was Hotaru who answered her. "I'm going to call him." There was desperation and worry in Hotaru's voice that would really surprise Natsume if they weren't in such a circumstance.

"No. Natsu... me... 's... here." she whispered again.

_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away_

Not wanting to let her speak anymore, Natsume spoke again. "Shh. Don't speak. We'll talk later. Don't leave me please. I love you..." He pleaded while he wiped away his tears away.

Mikan smiled. "L-love... love... you..."

He smiled back at her. His genuine smile that only a selected people had seen before. A smile only for her. "I know, love. I know." he said before he stopped and before the doors of the emergency room closed. His tears bursted out again and he fell to the floor. The woman kept silent like what she did previously and patted his back gently.

"Don't you wanna see?" The woman asked softly.

Natsume shook his head knowing what she meant. They can but they won't. He'll wait.

"Mikan..."

_And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby._

"Where is she?!" Natsume shouted as he ran to his friends and behind him was his secretary.

"Still in the emergency room." Ruka was the one who answered. Or rather, the only one who can answer him. Koko, Mochu and Kitsuneme all look pretty shaken up to speak and the girls were in a much worse state.

"How is she?" He asked. It was obvious in his voice that he was worried and a little bit afraid. Afraid that maybe, maybe he was too late.

"There's still no news."

Natsume let out a breath he didn't noticed he was holding. He was a little bit relieved because there is still hope. She was still alive.

"Are you okay? You look pale." Ruka asked worriedly.

Natsume opened his mouth to answer but no voice came out. How can he possibly lie and say "I'm fine" or "I'm okay" in such a situation? He was not okay, physically and emotionally.

"I'm..." He trailed off and didn't get the chance to continue as he saw black and collapsed on the floor but was luckily caught by Koko and Mochu who are nearest to him.

"Natsume!" They exclaimed. Even Hotaru who was in a daze when Natsume arrived sat up in surprise.

"Help!" They shouted and the nurse who had witnessed what happened run to them to help. Natsume stared at his pathetic future self. Too weak to walk on his own, too weak to stay conscious and wait for Mikan. And most of all, too weak to do anything for her. The Natsume in front of him is truly pathetic. The pathetic him that he had always hated to become.

* * *

Natsume watched as his future self opened his eyes. They are in his hospital room. The doctor said it was because of fatigue that's why he collapsed. His future self sat up and was quickly helped by Ruka.

"What happened?" He heard him murmur before his eyes widened as everything came back to him. "Mikan! Where's Mikan? How is she?" He questioned continuously and readied himself to stand up.

"Relax! There's still no news. You're out for only three hours, Natsume. Rest." Ruka stopped him.

Natsume shook his head. "No. I'll wait with all of you."

Ruka sighed at his stubborn best friend before helping Natsume out of the room. Natsume and the woman followed them to where the others were waiting. In front of the emergency room. Hotaru threw Ruka a questioning glance which was replied by a you-know look from the latter while he helped Natsume to his seat.

"Hey," Natsume looked at the one who spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows. He didn't know this person.

The said person scratched the back of his head. "You really didn't notice me? I was here when you arrived." He offered his hand, "I'm Ren. Ren Matsumoto. Mikan's friend."

Natsume ignored his hand. "She didn't mention anything."

"Oh. I just met her yesterday," Ren said.

"Yesterday?" Natsume frowned.

Ren nodded. "Yeah. At Yome-san's bar."

Before Natsume could answer, the doctor went out. They all stood up and crowded the doctor who stepped backwards once.

"Her family?" The doctor scanned them but none of them looked related to her.

"I'm her boyfriend/ I'm her best friend." Natsume and Hotaru spoke at the same time but none cared and all of them looked expectantly at the doctor.

"Her family would come tomorrow." Hotaru informed the doctor who nodded. Mikan's parents are out of the country and they can only imagine how they felt when they heard the news.

"How is she?" Natsume asked.

The doctor looked down before looking up and meeting their eyes. All of them were nervous. Scared at the answer he will give them but a little hopeful that she will come back to them.

"I'm sorry."

That one word seemed to destroy all hope and light in their eyes. Especially for the two people who looked like their world just ended. For a while, it was just silence. No one spoke. No one can.

The doctor broke the never-ending silence. "We did all we can but it's her heart that gave out while we were performing the operation. I'm really sorry."

"What can your sorry do!" Natsume shouted in anger while the others tried to calm him down.

The doctor just looked down before he excused himself.

Hotaru broke down and everyone else followed. Even the guys cried. Natsume cried out too. No. The two Natsume cried out. Again. It was hard to believe. They just saw her yesterday. Still alive but now... She's gone.

"This is my fault." The two Natsume muttered at the same time.

"Damn! Mikan, you promised!" The present Natsume cried.

"No. She didn't." The woman interjected.

"She did. She promised that she would never leave me. She promised we will be together always. She promised but she..." The woman fell silent at his words and Natsume continued to cry out.

This is the future. Yes. But no matter what time he's in, be it in the past, present or future, He will always love Mikan. Over and over again. And he will always feel pain when he sees her cry, hurt... gone. She's his life. He remembered now. She is everything to him. Everything he needs. And now she's gone.

"Mikan! No! Don't leave me..."

How could he have forgotten? He wasted too much time that he had thought he doesn't have and now he's left to grieve and regret what he had done. The pain he caused to all of them. Especially to Mikan. The only woman he had loved so much and loved him just as much in return. It hurts to think how he had failed her. How he ruined her life, her dream.

"You have the same thoughts, you know."

Natsume turned his head to her direction. "What?" His voice hoarse in so much crying and wailing.

The woman pointed to his future self who is crying out like him. "All those feelings and emotion you're feeling right now is the same as his. Your thoughts are one. What you're feeling right now, he can feel it too."

Natsume didn't answer. He let himself cry out his pain and so did his future self. What he did, his future self did too. Like a mirror. They stayed like that and after a few minutes of grieving, the present Natsume stood up.

Natsume sniffed. "Let's go back."

* * *

Okay. Done. I'm sorry for not updating. This story and FandA. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Real talk, I'm not expecting anyone to cry while reading this chapter because I didn't. T_T I wanted it to be a heart-wrenching chapter but... it went like that.

-MitsukaiYuki


End file.
